


Six Sexy Texts

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: On the sixth day of Christmas, six sexy texts...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 25
Collections: Wincestmas 2019





	Six Sexy Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wincestmas 2019, graphic and story gifted to [nevergettingoverwincest.](http://nevergettingoverwincest.tumblr.com/)

[](https://imgur.com/b8ibkyt)

Sam had always been the one in charge of technology for the Winchesters. Before Stanford, Sam had acquired the first cell phones they had that you could text with. It was a big deal for Sam, getting the praise of both dad and big brother, for doing something that seemed so simple to him, realizing they counted on him to explain it all. Teaching them both – dad especially – how to scroll on the phone to get the alphabet and to text quickly had been a challenge, but he go them understanding enough to shoot off the quick things they needed, which really came in handy on a hunt that sometimes split them up.

During those Stanford years, Dean and his dad lived off of bare-bones, cheap burner phones. Had they even managed to steal or borrow a higher grade phone, they didn’t know how to reset and update the accounts, faking the information needed. Burner phones were perfunctory, but they worked.

Once Sam was again riding shotgun next to Dean, one of the first things he did was swipe a couple of fancy phones. He outfitted his with what Dean called nerd apps; multiple email accounts, utilizing the built in calendar and contacts list to build up their roster of acquaintances and the Google search engine to be able to research on the fly. Dean used his for messaging with Sam and his dad, but mostly for games. And photos. And the more than occasional web search for anime porn.

The day Sam introduced sexting to their relationship, things between them went in many new directions. They could tease, flirt, role play and say just about anything within the realm of play without embarrassment. Those were the rules they put in place. Nothing was off the table via text, and they could better gauge carrying over into the bedroom from their reactions and responses to the texts.

So far the only liability they’d come across had been when they wouldn’t let such a back and forth session pause during a hunt. They were Winchesters. They were competitive, and each wanted to see the other break first. It was a matter of pride – and bragging rights.

So in the middle of Sam interviewing a witness, he received the first volley from Dean, who was interviewing the local sheriff. “Enjoy your unmarked neck and body while you still can...”

Sam had no choice but to respond, clearing his throat and excusing himself from the sofa where little, old Mrs. Frye seemed visibly upset at his leaving. Reassuring her he’d return, he moved to the kitchen and swiped back quickly, “I’ve soaked through three pairs of panties today just thinking about you...”

Dean chuckled, before quickly schooling his face in front of the typical small-town badge who stared at him in tired puzzlement. He typed out, “I can’t wait to see you. Try not to think about how hard my cock gets around you,” before sliding his phone into his pocket to refocus on the line of questioning.

Determined not to lose this round, Sam managed to get his reply out before Mrs. Frye – _please call me Eloise, Agent_ – came in after him, offering him a cup of coffee and a slice of fruitcake. “Will you fuck my face tonight? Please?”

It took Dean several minutes to wrap up, which he knew meant Sam was thinking he’d won, however, leaving the station, he grinned as he keyed in, “I’m going to tie you down and make you beg before I fuck you.” Sliding into Baby, he put her in drive and headed to Mrs. Frye’s to pick up his little brother.

Sam, blushing from the overt attention being paid to him and realizing the situation, quickly dashed off his rejoinder – via speech to text, “I wish I could taste your come. Right. Now.”

Poor Mrs. Frye didn’t stand a chance. Eyes wide in surprise, she dropped the plated fruitcake as she fainted. _Whoops_ , thought Sam, catching her before she hit the linoleum. When Dean didn’t reply, and close to twenty minutes had passed, he knew he’d won. When Dean arrived, Sam was till coaxing sweet Eloise from her stupor, and Dean could barely contain his glee that yet another biddy had literally fallen for Sam.


End file.
